Whichever Way the Wind Blows (the Boy Wonder's Cape)
by Cousinoftheking
Summary: When Johny winds up in Jump City, due to portal complications as always, he gets an incredible job offer to kill the Titans, but are these the titans Johny thinks they are? Who will come out on top, Johny or the Titans? More importantly what is Slade doing during all of this?
1. Chapter 1

My OC, Johny's backstory

Johny: My life was saved by a man named Naraku. Several years ago my life was changed when the demons and legends of myths entered into reality. You couldn't look around without seeing a demon and I was almost killed before he stumbled upon me and performed a dangerous ritual in which the wind spirit Kybuu entered my body. I now have demonic wind based abilities, such as flight and I can run incredibly fast. I can do a lot more but I don't have the time to explain it now. Along with that I have a katana made of crystal, straight from the spirit world and Kybuu is my wise, unseen companion. I'm 17 Caucasian and wear my stoner hairstyle with pride. Well that's about all. Anyway since all of this happened me and Kybuu have been sent on a mission, and that is to track down the Gods, Demons, Angels, and Titans, who have escaped our world, so dimension hoping tends to be apart of our territory now. Demons and Angels are easy though, its the Gods and Titans that we are really after, the Titans especially since they can be in any shape and size, hell, there are some humans who don't even know they are Titans. But the Gods are something to be fearful of. Immeasurable power and magic. Luckily I haven't had the pleasure of meeting one. Well I'm off! Got some new worlds to explore!

Chapter1

From Johny's POV

You tend to think a lot after being tackled out of a 300 ft. building, free falling with two powered teens trying to kill me...or at least powered in the sense that one is a gymnast with a fancy tool belt and the other a crippled mech. As I was saying you think a lot as the shattered glass keeps showing you your own reflection, and you take a good look at yourself and start asking questions. Question 1, Why didn't I wear a Kevlar body suit or armor in general? Why am I wearing a pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt? Question 2, Why am I wielding a Bamboo staff instead of my trusty Katana with its signature leaf hilt? This question was answered almost immediately as good ol' boy wonder swooped down to try and take my head off with it. A quick hit of bamboo to the face sure knocked him off course spiraling into the oddly shaped tower's window, shattering it instantly. God I'm good. Where was I? Oh another thing, and this isn't a question but it's times like this where I'm really grateful for my powers, even if I can't fully use them right now. Since Kybuu cut me off, and don't think just because you're bonded to my soul doesn't mean I won't find a way to knock you out later! Anyway, being able to manipulate wind is very helpful when avoiding energy blasts from this robot kid, without it I would've been riddled with giant holes. Anyway, my last question is, how did all this start? Oh yea, I remember now.

That freak in the mask.  
>Oh, and teleporting mishaps.<p>

(Portal opens in a destroyed Jump City)

Johny: Kybuu! Where are we!?

Kybuu: Do I ever know?

Johny: Well no but...

Kybuu: Just ask around.

(Terra is floating by on some rocks searching for something, her apprentice outfit is slightly damaged and dirty)

Johny: Hey yo! Rock girl!

Terra: Huh!

(She flies in closer)

Terra: Who are you?

Johny: Doesn't matter, where am I?

Terra: You mean, you don't know?

Johny: Yes that's why I'm asking, and who are you aligned with?

(A large question mark pops over her head)

Terra: What do you mean?

Johny: Gods, demons, titans, angels i ask because-

Terra: Titans! No, I'm not a titan. Not anymore! Are you with the titans?!

Johny: Well, I'm more of a freelance but technically-

Terra: A freelance?! So they hired you to come after me?!

Johny: What the hell are you-

Terra: Ah!

(Throws large rock at Johny, but Johny unsheathes his blade and cuts it perfectly in half, the pieces of the rock destroying the building behind him)

Johny: Look, I don't know what you're getting on about, but I won't hesitate to fight back.

Terra: Bring it! I don't have anything to lose anyway!

(Terra started throwing a barrage of rocks at Johny but he was moving faster than she could think, barely dodging each rock)

Terra: Let's see how fast you move without the ground!

(Terra cracked the very earth Johny was running on, and ripping it to pieces)

Johny: That answer varies!

(Johny leaps into the air and flies straight for Terra, he catches her face in his hand and doesn't stop moving until it met a building)

Terra: Ah!

(terra's body collapsed and fell a good 20 ft. before hitting the ground)

Johny: If you like living, you should tell me what I want to know.(fixes hair)

Terra:(painful moaning and groaning) Beast...

Johny: Beast what?

Kybuu: You should go a bit easier on people next time.

Johny: I didn't know what she was capable of she was an elemental for Christ's sake, in our world you know we don't mess with them. Didn't know she would be such a push over.

Kybuu: Maybe she didn't expect it, or she's new at this.

(Terra's Slade communicator starts ringing)

John: Should I...?

Kybuu: Since you pulverized our only source of information I don't see why not.

(Johny picks up communicator)

Johny: Hello...?

?: I saw your fight with my apprentice.

Johny: Yea...sorry about that.

?: No apology needed, in fact if you carry her body back to me, I may have a job for you.

Johny: Job? What kind of job?

?: Nothing dissimilar from your actions this evening.

Johny: I'm not so sure I'm what you're looking-

?: I'll make it worth your wile.

Johny: No promises but you've peeked my interest. Where do I take her?

?: Follow the coordinates, I promise you won't be disappointed.


	2. Chapter 2

Johny's POV

So here I am in some creepy guys basement carrying an unconscious preteen girl with a metal jumpsuit on. I don't know how but, I've had weirder days. This elevator I'm riding in is a bit freaky though, I hate elevators, and I hate being underground, I'm weaker since there isn't as much air to use, luckily I have Kybuu to back me up if anything really bad happens. Speaking of...

Johny: So little ol' wind spirit of mine what do you have to say about all this.

Kybuu: I have a bad feeling.

Johny: Is that all.

Kybuu: If I had anything else to say I would've said it.

He isn't wrong though, this place gives me the creeps. All these giant looming weapons and god damnit can't this elevator move any faster!?

(The elevator stops moving and it is pitch black)

Johny: What's happening?

Kybuu: I don't know

Johny: Uh...hello? Weird phone guy!? Anyone he-

(Suddenly all the lights turn on and Slade's Head quarter's is visible in all it's twisted glory)

Johny: That is a very big t.v. screen.

(Johny is referring to a giant monitor showing the titans in various battles)

Johny: Who are those kids?

?: That is your job.

(Slade walks out of the shadows.)

Johny: Oh how cute your mask matches that girls phone thing. Speaking of where do you want her, luckily she is still breathing but she may need medical attention.

(Two small robots with a stretcher show up in front of Johny)

Slade: Give her to them, they will take care of her.

(Johny does so)

Johny: So, what do you mean (In Slade-like voice) "That is my job."

Slade: They are the teen titans and-

Johny: Wait, real titans!?

Slade: Yes they are the real titans.

Johny: Say no more, how much are you giving me?

Slade: I will pay for all of your expenses and after your job is completed you will be awarded several billion.

Johny: Alright.

Kybuu: Kid, I don't think he's talking about the same titans you are.

Johny: What other titans could he possibly be talking about.

Kybuu: I don't know, what I do know is that I'm not helping you on this one, you're on your own.

Johny: Fine! Forget you I can do this all by my-

Slade: Who are you talking too.

Johny: Ugh...No one.

Slade: You're crazy.

Johny: That's arguable.

Slade: Crazy is unpredictable, you'll be perfect. So what expenses do you require.

Johny: How bout a pair of armored, yet stylishly black, fingerless gloves?

Slade: Is that all?

Johny: Oh goodness me I forgot to ask for a delicious pulled pork sandwich.

Slade: I'm sorry... What?

Johny: Ok it doesn't have to be delicious but, yea that is all I want, I'll be back for that billion later.

Slade: Perfect, so how would you like to be my loyal apprentice?

Johny: Do you offer this to every neutral teen with powers?

Slade: Well, only the ones with the most promising powers.

Johny: How's that worked out for you so far?

Slade: Not very well.

Johny: I figured. When can you get me those gloves.

Slade: I have a pair in my armory but they aren't fingerless.

Johny: That's fine, I'll just cut the fingers off.

Slade: What is your name warrior.

Johny: Johny, and you are...?

Slade: Mr. Wilson. So are you prepared.

Johny: Yup, just head for the giant T right?


	3. Chapter 3

Johny's POV

I love flying, high speeds dodging through Jump City's many buildings is more fun than I've had in years. Its a shame I saw the T when I did. God that T is dumb as hell. As I fly towards it, I can't help but wonder about how it's even standing. Honestly, the roof of the T should have collapsed in on itself. There is nothing holding the sides of it up, but than again i'm not a carpenter.

Just a kid with a wind demon and a sword. I wonder when Kybuu will talk to me again.

Johny: Hey Kybuu?

Great he isnt talking. This is gonna make this battle harder, without him I'm severly weakened. I should already be at that building by now but since he cut me off...

Johny: Damnit Kybuu!

Still no reponse. Whatever, I don't need him. If they are anything like rock girl it shouldn't be too difficult. I hope.  
>I fly up to the tower and...damn...this thing is alot bigger in person.<br>I start flying towards the roof and I see these Titans gathered around in what appears to be a living room, and I see the green one that warned me about, and his back is turned.

Let's take this in one fatal swoop.

I reach for my blade, dash and cut through the window and...

Beast Boy's POV

Beast Boy: Dude, I'm so hungry!

Starfire: I too am needing nourishment.

Robin: Cyborg! Are you almost done? We're starving here

Cyborg: Yea Yea give me a minute. You can't rush perfection.

(Raven is meditating in the corner)

Raven: Azarath Metreon Zinthos. Azarath Metr-

Beast Boy: Raven you should eat with us.

Raven: I'd rather starve. Leave me alone. Azarath Metreon Zinthos

(Sad face appears over beast boy's head as he walks away)

Dude, this sucks. I'm used to this by now but, I thought after all this time she might like me, but she still hates me. I wonder if she knows how I... Forget it. I hope Cyborg finishes cooking

soon. He said he'd make me fried tofu for once. Maybe that'll make me feel better. I've never had it before.

Cyborg: Booya!

It's done, it looks so tasty! Haha dude, I can't wait to... who is that guy out the window?! how'd he- Where'd he go... why is everything...going black...

Johny's POV

...I cut through the green one as well. Straight in half, even a Titan would have to break from that...oh no this isn't titan blood! Titans don't bleed like this! Their blood is flourecent! Crap!

Kybuu was right. Well too late to let up now maybe if apologize-

Titans: Beast Boy!

(Raven runs up to beast boy's body crying)

Robin: How could you!

Cybor: No...

Starfire: Is he...?

(Raven starts meditating and her and beast boy become enclosed in a dark sphere.)

Johny: I'm sorry, look I think there has been a bit of a-

Robin: You kill my friend and you say sorry I swear I'll-

Starfire: AH! (she starts firing off her energy blasts but johny dodges until she uses her eye lazers, Johny blocks with his sword, and it being crystal, reflects the energy outwards tearing up the hallway).

Johny: Damn she's strong!

Robin: Cyborg now! (Robin throws flash bangs the room goes white and Cyborg fires off his energy cannon)

Johny: Screw it! I'll finish the mission!

(Johny dodges the energy beams and manages to get close to Robin and spin kicks him in the chest. Right after this Johny gets hit by an energy blast from Starfire. Cyborg runs at the disgruntled Johny and punches him so hard that he goes airborn and his body starts spinning, he tries for another but Johny blocks with his sword and manges to gain his balance again.)

Johny: Try this metal head! (Johny creates an orb of wind and after throwing it, compresses it to create a pressure pocket, air explodes from this pocket sending Cyborg flying to the end of the room.)

Johny: Two down! (An explosing thrown by Robin and triggered by Starfire's energy blast goes off right next to Johny, He uses a wind barrier to block but because of Kybuu's absence it barley works, but it keeps him alive. Partially on fire Johny is sent flying down the hall, Robin runs next to him and delivers a kick and steals his katana.)

Johny: Not good!

Robin: You're dead!

Johny: That's what you think! (Johny wraps his armored gloves in wind barriers and punches Robin's sword swing, deflecting the blow and then uppercutting robin into the next floor)

Starfire: No! Robin! You have hurt my friends for the last time, this is over!

(Star flies at a super sonic speed towards Johny and is knocked through several rooms until he lands in Robin's room)

God that hurt and I need a weapon but what do I grab. Is that a staff? Why does this kid have so much bamboo? It looks more like a gym than a bedroom. Whatever, it'll have to do.

(Johny stands up and brushes the dirt and rubblle off of him before grabbing the bamboo staff)

God I can't believe what I've gotten myself into. I mean, if they were really Titans that would be one thing. Whatever I have to focus on the task at hand. I'm normally not a greedy person but that pay roll is to massive to pass up. Plus...wait why does he want me to kill them? Oh god I never asked! I just heard Titan and I panicked and the sandwhich and... (sigh) well I'm positive that they were destroying the town in that video feed...right? Damn what do-

(Johny's thought process was cut off by Starfire dashing through the newley founded hole in the wall)

No time for that now I better-

Johny: Batter up! (Johny swings at Starfire with the bamboo stick knocking her off course and she crashes into the wall)

Yes that was a good quip, now follow it up!

Johny: Home run! Ha! 4 down. 1 to go. (starts walking to the Titan's living room)

Let's see if I can get that 1 more while I'm here, I hate unfinished business. What the hell...?

(Johny sees the Dark Sphere in the middle of the room and can faintly make out whispers)

Johny: Azarth? Metronome? The hell is going on here?

(He reaches to poke it with the staff when...)

Robin: Who are you?

(Moves away from the sphere and readies his staff)

Johny: Names Johny.

Robin: Who sent you?

Johny: Some dude named . You guys got quite the bounty on your head.

Robin: Wilson?! No... Slade! Enough! (Robin runs at him with his metal staff and swings at Johny who blocks, they both hold their ground, Robin trying to overpower his block, Johny trying to think of a way to fight back.)

Robin: You're not very good at this are you?

Johny: Huh?

Cyborg: Robin! Now!

(Robin jumps into the air as a large energy blast hits Johny head on pushing him out the window.  
>Robin and Cyborg jump out the window, freefalling with him to finish it.)<p>

You tend to think a lot after being tackled out of a 300 ft. building, free falling with two powered teens trying to kill me...or at least powered in the sense that one is a gymnast with a fancy tool belt and the other a crippled mech. As I was saying you think a lot as the shattered glass keeps showing you your own reflection, and you take a good look at yourself and start asking questions. Question 1, Why didn't i wear a Kevlar body suit or armor in general? Why am I wearing a pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt? Question 2, Why am I wielding a Bamboo staff instead of my trusty Katana with its signature leaf hilt? This question was answered almost immediately as good ol' boy wonder swooped down to try and take my head off with it. A quick hit of bamboo to the face sure knocked him off course spiraling into the oddly shaped tower's window, shattering it instantly. God I'm good. Where was I? Oh another thing, and this isn't a question but it's times like this where I'm really grateful for my powers, even if i can't fully use them right now. Since Kybuu cut me off, and don't think just because you're bonded to my soul doesn't mean I won't find a way to knock you out later! Anyway, being able to manipulate wind is very helpful when avoiding energy blasts from this robot kid, without it I would've been riddled with giant holes. Anyway, my last question is, how did all this start? Oh yea, I remember now.

But now isn't the time for flash backs.


End file.
